


Safety First

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, robbie doing a physical activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Sportacus and Robbie going rollerskating for your ficlet prompts? (Could be Sportarobbie or not)





	Safety First

“Come on, Robbie! Let’s catch up to the kids!”

“How did you talk me into this.”

Sportacus chuckled and held out his hand, “Need help balancing?”

Robbie waved a hand away, “I’m not one of your charges.” He hopped off the low wall once he was done securing his skates. He’d done his fair share of roller skating in his youth and he hadn’t forgotten any of it. Holding his chin up high, he expertly glided past Sportacus to join the kids.

All five of them were decked out with helmets and knee pads. Ziggy was skating slowly, clinging to Stephanie’s arm. Pixel’s skates were sliver and had flashing lights all along the bottom above the wheels. Robbie couldn’t even guess what they were for. Stingy and Trixie were weaving in and out of three cones Sportacus had set up earlier. They seemed to have made a game out of it, judging by their shouting about rules. One or both seemed to be cheating.

Stephanie smiled up at him as he stopped next to her and Ziggy, “I’m glad you’re playing with us today, Robbie!”

“Whatever.”

She squinted, “Where’s your helmet?”

He snorted and crossed his arms, “I’m an adult. I don’t need one.”

As if on cue, Sportacus skated over to Robbie at top speed, stopping right next to him. He had a blue helmet on, his usual hat and goggles gone. Normal people looked terrible in helmets but somehow, Sportacus pulled it off. In his hand was a purple helmet which he held out to Robbie, “You forgot this!”

“I was just telling Pinkie here that I don’t need one.”

“But what if you fall?” Ziggy objected.

“I don’t need-” Robbie began, but was cut off when Sportacus suddenly leaned in close to him. Robbie froze at the proximity. 

“Please put it on?” He whispered, “We need to set a good example.” His breath tickled Robbie’s ear. Robbie’s knees suddenly felt weak and he gripped Sportacus for support.

Stephanie giggled, oblivious, “See, Robbie? You need to be safe!”

“I- yeah. Right.”

 


End file.
